


Long Nights

by aphelixnn



Series: Paladins Shorts [3]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Relationship Study, Shippy, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelixnn/pseuds/aphelixnn
Summary: Furia comes to terms with her feelings for Koga.





	Long Nights

Cicadas, crickets, and the frogs of the forest filled her ears. Furia inhaled the rainy scent, staring at the mud on her hands and on Koga's face. She watched his expression comfort into one of surprise. A smile graced her features. He glared at her and The Angel struggled not to laugh at him. 

She sat comfortably. Her wings folded themselves behind her. Heat radiated from each feather, basking the wet earth in a fiery glow. 

"We are lucky."

"Lucky?"

"To have won the battle, I mean." Furia explained. Koga didn't say anything. He only smiled, a small chuckle leaving his lips. Furia only furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Is that funny?" She asked him. 

"'Course not. We just ain't lucky. Lucky to have you, maybe. But to claim victory? That's us, Furia." Koga said. Furia blinked in confusion. With a slight tilt to her head, she nodded and gave a quiet hum.

Koga was a strange character. 'Everything happens for a reason.' Was just a part of him. He never relied on hope or strength. He protected those close and avoided danger the best he could. To keep his loved ones safe. 

Furia herself believed that hope could do anything. Faith could save you. Or maybe it was faith in her that she wanted. She wanted people to have faith in her when she did not have faith in herself. She was guarded and afraid. Afraid to see those close to her ripped away from her grasp, slipping through her fingers. Slipping way. Into the darkness. Just as Abby had.

Koga was different. He had faith in Furia. He always told her she could do great things, with the strength of the Eternal Pyre or not. He would lay his life in her hands in a heartbeat. He has before. He trusted her, and she adored him for it. She trusted him, too.

Furia liked Koga. She liked him more than anything. She liked his hugs. She liked the way he spoke and the sound of his voice. She liked the way he would caress her hair and hold her close when she couldn't sleep. He would hum to her sometimes. She would always fall out soon after.

She liked the way he felt against her. She loved holding him, whether it be in celebration or out of affection. She always held him when she slept, keeping her face buried in his chest, his smokey scent hanging over her like a blanket of pure comfort.

Koga liked to joke, too. She loves his jokes, no matter what she says. Sometimes he would only grin at her, waiting for her reaction to some stupid comment he made. He would always ask her the same question.

_"Why do you even like me?"_ He was always asking.

And each time she would only laugh, press a kiss to his cheek and say, _"I don't like you." _

But she did.

Furia's favorite thing about Koga were his kisses. Featherlight. He wouldn't rush. He'd hold her, and whisper his love for her against her lips. Other times, he was rough. Hungry for her embrace. He was teasing and heated. Either way, Furia would flush each time.

Furia smiled to herself, her gaze meeting his. Koga stared at her, hazel eyes focused on her features, commiting each one to memory as if he hasn't done so thousands of times before. 

"I love you." She said. And she meant it. Every word. Every syllable. The phrase made her heart flutter. Koga watched her, a warm smile gracing his features.

_ "I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this on my phone in the car.
> 
> don't @ me


End file.
